pet_helpfandomcom-20200213-history
Pet help wiki rules
The rules of the pet help wiki are fairly simple. No trolling anywhere on the wiki This means: *'No bullying' At all, you will be kicked off the wiki for bullying. We have a "Three warnings" policy, but with bullying, one time or two that you get a warning, (Depending on how bad the bulllying was) you will be blocked/banned. The more times you bully and/or the meaner it is, the longer the block or ban. Bullying is NOT allowed anywhere on this wiki, even if it is a game you are playing with another user, in that case you might both be blocked. *'No being a vandel to the wiki' Ever. Anywhere. We work hard on our pages, replacing the content with gibberish, or adding curse-words to pages, is NOT allowed, this may in some cases be allowed as a game on chat, see the Chat Rules to find out more about that. But not ANYWHERE else. Page rules *'Be truthful' Don't add things that are false, it might be a different story if you get something wrong by mistake, you will not be warned and/or blocked/banned for that, but if you do it on purpose, you will be wanred, and maybe after a while blocked or banned. Check your infomation elsewhere-On a reputable site-before posting, unless you know a lot about the topic. This isn't a rule, but citing where you found your infomation can be very helpful! *'Keep good grammer and spelling' Do things like try not to refer to yourself in aticles, unless you feel you need to, you should use 'you' in articles. Make sure grammer and spelling is correct, before posting. And read the article over when you are done, and make sure your spelling and grammer are correct. You will be wanred about spelling and grammer mistake, but not blocked or banned. *'Don't curse' ever. We work hard on our pages, and don't want curses in them. Not one curse-word, no matter how bad, is to be used on this wiki's pages. Unless you are talking about a female dog (Nothing bad about female dogs, but a curse-word is also a word for a female dog) and then you may only use it to refer to the female dog, and it doesn't have to be blocked out. But we would prefer if you use a different word. *'Don't break copyright rules' This is a real problem. We suggest that you get your infomation from other sites. (cats.about.com and dogs.about.com are two good sites) but never copy and paste. If you find your article is much like one on another site, and you got your article idea from another site, please at the very least add a site. And no copy and pasting. Also, never use google images with: 'Images may be subject to copyright' on or near them. To be safe, it is suggested you only use public domain images, or images that are your own. No images from warriors wiki. *'This is not a FanFiction/Roleplaying/Story wiki' this wiki is for facts, and articles to help people with there pets. Don't make pages for FanFictions, if you must share a FanFiction about whatever only do it in a blog. The same applies for roleplaying, and for your own personal stories. Never make pages for FanFiction Roleplaying or Stories. *'Keep it PG' Unless you are talking about altering, or something like that, keep it PG. And when talking about things like altering, keep it as PG as possible. *'Don't only say pros/cons' always say both. No matter your opinion, say both the pros and cons, not just one. Talk Rules *'No being off topic' The page talks pages are for topics releating to the page, and nothing else. *'No saying things that aren't needed' Don't talk about how good/bad an article is, talk about how it could be improved. If you want to say someone did a good/bad job with a page, tell them in there message walls. And no bullying if you think there writing is bad. *'No cursing At all. No matter your reason. Fourm Rules *'Only start fourms if needed' we don't need the wiki covered in useless fourms, if something needs to be talked about to all the wiki, a fourm is a good place to start. If the wiki is ever up for adoption, a fourm would be a great place to see what active users think of you adopting a wiki. Fourms are only for things like that. *'Be reasonable' If you are in a fourm, look at both sides of everything, don't be unreasonable. *'No sockkpuppeting' even if everyone knows two accoutns you use on wikia are the same, don't talk to yourself. Even if we know these are both your accounts. Message walls rules *'Talk about stuff that is really importent or not importent at all' You can stop to say hi, and you can talk about something importent on the wiki, but don't make something up that isn't impotent. *'Be kind' to everyone. Chat rules *'You may add gibberish only for games' gibberish is a fun game to play, few things are more fun then adding gibberish to chat, but it can be annoying for people who aren't you. Ask before adding gibberish, and if someone tells you to stop, stop. *'Chat isn't just for fun' Chat is for fun, and for importent stuff. It can be used for both. Don't tell people who are having an importent talk on chat that chat is only for fun and to take this somewhere else, or that you shouldn't be using chat to play around. *'Be respectful' This rule is for everyone, but mainly for Admins. You aren't better then a newbie just since you have a higher rank, and a fancy tag on your userpage, everyone is the same in the way that they should be treated the same way, and that way is in respect, and kindness. Things that are allowed *'You may have more then one account' You can have as many accounts as you want on wikia, and you can use them all here, but make sure everyone knows who you are, being a 'Sockpuppet' is not allowed. And don't use your account(s) to vote on polls twice. *'Not having the same opinion is allowed' Not everyone will share your opinion, keep that in mind. Be respectful of others opinions, but feel free to share your own. Just don't get into a fight about it. *'Editing and making pages without asking first is allowed' Some wikis, and I have been seeing more and more of these lately, say you have to ask before making or editing a page. But not on this wiki. You may make and edit any page you want, as long as you follow the page rules above. *'You can edit as much or as little as you want' Many wikis say you have to make a cetion amount of edits a day, but again, not this wiki. You may edit as much-or as little-as you want. *'Other stuff is allowed' stuff that is not listed to have broken thhe rules should be allowed, if it seems like it could be breaking a rule, feel free to ask an Admin and/or B-crat first. Warning fourm This is the fourm used for a warning: Infomation about person being warned: *'Username of person being warned:' of person being warned *'of person being wanred has had this amount of warnings so far (counting this one):' of warnings the person being wanred has had so far (counting this one) *'of person being warned has this many warnings left until of person being warned is block or banned:' of warnings the person being warned has left until the person being warned is blocked or banned *'of person being warned has gotten a warning for this reason:' person being wanred has gottan warned *'of person being warned has had this many edits on articles on this wiki:' of edits on articles the person being warned has made on this wiki *'of person being wanred has been on this wiki for this long:' of time person being warned has been on the wiki *'of person being warned has this rank:' person being warned has Infomation of person giving the warning: *'Username of person giving the warning:' of person giving the warning *'of person giving the warning has bad this amount of warnings so far:' of warnings person giving warning has had so far *'of the person being warned has this many warnings left until of person being warned in blocked or banned: 'of warnings person giving the warning has left until the person giving the warning is blocked or banned *'of person giving the warning has gotten wanred in the past for this/these reason(s)' person giving warning has gotten warned in the past *'of person giving warning has had this many edits on articles on this wiki:' of edits on articles the person giving warning has made on this wiki *'of person giving warning has been on this wiki for this long:' of time person giving warning has been on the wiki * of person giving warning has this rank: person giving warning has FIll out this fourm and send it to Wolfy or Cinder to decide weather to warn this person or not. Any questions? If you have a question about the rules, or wish to add/remove a rule(s) contact Wolfy or Cinder